Tevarie Black
GENERAL INFORMATION *Name (Last, First): Black, Tevarie *Nicknames (Will add as folks give her nicknames IG.): Varie; Eva *Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Race: Human PHYSICAL TRAITS *Height (Weight): 5'6" (136 lbs.) *Eyes: She has big, almond shaped eyes, each are framed by long, dark lashes. Her left eye is blue, her right one is red. *Hair: Her hair is long, messy and red-brown in color. It falls past her shoulders and down her bag in gentle curls and her bangs have a purposeful tendency to go where they please, putting the entirety of the right side of her face in shadow, though half the time, she seems to put it there on purpose. *Skin: She has dark, warm-brown skin, so marked up, it seems to tell a long and tiring story. On her body, are enough scars to make it obvious that she's no stranger to pain, each one represented by a pale line or spot on her skin, yet the worst of them are easily hidden from public view. Concealing them further, her skin is a canvas of delicate, black tattooing. She has them on her face, down her right arm, her back and left leg. The pattern seems to curl and wrap around her like vines on a trellis. *Summary: Tevarie is a woman of average height and weight, her face, what little of it you can see, is like a canvas. Tattoos decorate her cheeks just below her eyes and down the middle of her nose. The rest of her body moves in hills and valleys, curving in and out, she blessed with a gentle hourglass figure. Her skin, much like her face, is a tapestry of inked art and ghost-like scars all of which seems to circle and ensnare her body. Other than the right side of her face, hidden in constant shadow by her messy red-brown hair, she wears her markings with some sort of pride, as most of her clothes seem to display at least the skin on her arms or her legs. Though there seem to be certain parts of herself that she makes an obvious effort to hide. MENTAL TRAITS *Personality: Though eager and sociable when she wants to be, she has few interests save those she thinks will further her in life. She rather serious at times and seems to always have her nose in a book or her foot in the face of some poor sparing partner. She has a rather cynic sensee of humor and tends to use it to hide things she'd rather others didn't know. When frightened, she grows desperate and impatient and tends to act without thinking and in most cases, her pride stops her from retreating even when she knows running is probably the smarter option. On top of all this, she has no interest what-so-ever in joining up with any particular group. She will help anyone who'll teach her how to fight and anyone she sees that might need help. She's the sort to react on instinct and will aid people according to how she sees the situation. *Likes: Tev's favorite food is fruit and she enjoys spoiling herself with pretty cafe drinks and well made dinners. Her favorite colors are purple, red-orange and teal and she believes that the numbers 1, 3 and 5 are luckiest, but can't particularly justify why. She enjoys fighting and and seems to carry both her dojo bokken in a large bag that she wears on her hip. There seem to be a good number of other things in the bag as well, including whatever books she happens to be reading currently. *Dislikes: Tevarie has a personal vendetta against fast food restaurants and so she refuses to eat at them. She hates the colors yellow and pink and refuses to admit that she's sometimes superstition. If she doesn't have a book to entertain her, she has a hard time sitting still for long. Additionally, she has a tendency to react violently toward rude or abrasive people. Needless to say, this is how she gets into most of her fights outside a dojo. *Fears: More than anything, she wishes to avoid others discovering her past in it's entirety. It's apparent though that she moved to Karakura town to escape such. She also has a strong fear of betrayal, keeping others at arm's length, she makes very few close, life-long bonds in an attempt to protect herself. *Strengths: Though she has little interest in increasing her muscle mass, Tevarie is quick in both mind and body. She adapts to situations quickly and has little qualms when it comes to handling a situation violently. *Weaknesses: She knows more than she lets on and is stronger than she leads others to believe. But, due to her unwillingness to share her self fully with others, she handicaps herself on occassion and hides the truth about herself. RACIAL INFORMATION *Reiatsu Color: Pale silver with a purpleish swirling sheen (kind of like looking at a bubble minus the blues and greens) *Level: 10 *Stats: **HP: 10/2 + 12 = 17 **SP: 10/2 + 15 = 20 *Base Ability Scores: **08 -1 STR ||| 18 +4 DEX ||| 12 +1 CON **8 -1 INT ||| 15 +3 WIS ||| 15 +1 CHA >>> "The Jester's Arsenal" 1st Tier: Cloudy Day Current level: 10 Approximate time on the server (With the character): Feb 1, 2013??? to current Base Weapon: N/A (Doll) Power Type: Summoning Abilities wanted: Jest >>> As a child, Tevarie had a close friend who once gifted her with a delicate ball-jointed-doll. When she received it, she named the doll Jest. and has kept it with her constantly ever since. Soon after, her friend passed away and the doll became haunted. Ironically, the spirit inside Jest was not her dead friend. Regardless, the spirit has yet to reveal itself to Tevarie. Like a parasite, the spirit that haunts her feeds off her reiatsu, though it's true form remains mostly unseen and he goes dormant if Tevarie uses up her reiatsu. "Open Cavity" - Jest summons an item for Tevarie to use in battle. The items are limited to things Tevarie knows how to use or has been trained in. For example: She cannot summon a gun as she's never shot one before, even though she's obviously seen one. She can't summon something that doesn't exist either as she's never seen it. Items summoned by Jest are made purely from the reiryoku that Jest consumes and stores from Tevarie. Summoning takes a whole turn as she much both grasp the item and equipping the item takes some time. Extra information (If any): >>> Weapons Tev's used before: Bokken, knives, handaxes, chain, baseball bat, unarmed (gloves/boots), quarterstaff. >>> Note: All weapons have most of the same/similar base bonuses. Though depending on the size & type of a weapon, she gets particular smaller bonuses. For example, bigger weapons hit harder, while smaller more compact ones enable her to move more freely in battle. Her favorite summons are a bokken, a baseball bat and a pair of boots. The 1st Summon: Reishi Bokken Jet's face opens up to reveal a swirling purple vortex from which Tevarie pulls all her weapons from. Each weapon is made of pure reishi, hardened from her own reiryoku by Jest. Tevarie can wiEld this particular weapon in battle, allowing her to hit harder and with more accuracy despite her blinded state. DF: +1d2 damage, +1 to attack Guardian's Eyes (3/fight, 3 SP) Jest becomes her eyes. When she can't see an attack coming, he can. Using his own wil, Jest's power yanks the bokken from her hands and manipulates it to directly defend Tevarie from attacks she can't see or hear coming. DF: Can block an attack with a mental stat. 1 Round Cooldown. RELATED ART WIP Category:Character Index Category:Human